Où mettezvous votre réserve d’arsenic, professeur
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Pur délire d'une auteure en week end


Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, génie de son état. Le premier qui ose dire le contraire est de corvée de vaisselle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Rating : R, lemons en perspective, j'ai pas pris le pseudo de Lemoncurd pour rien, qu'est ce que vous croyez, hein ?

Résumé : Délire complet. One shot SR/HP

Suite à un petit délire avec Tiayel sur MSN (et ouais, moi il m'arrive de parler à Tiayel, et à Ivrian, Origine, BlackNemesis,Raya245, Sacha Krum, etc… j'me la pète !!!), j'ai proposé ce nom en plaisantant pour une fic angst et elle m'a dit que le titre était bon, qu'il fallait que je l'utilise. Mais comme la vie est assez triste comme ça j'en ai fait plutôt un OS qui se veut drôle, mon premier pairing HP/SR, en hommage à toutes ces fans du fameux maître de potions, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bref, un petit délire sans queue ni tête, quoique…

Ps : Vous attendez pas à un chef d'œuvre, je ne l'ai même pas fait corrigé à ma « beta » comme on dit tellement je suis préssée de vous faire par de mes élucubrations dominicales.

Où mettez-vous votre réserve d'arsenic, professeur Rogue ?

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi déprimé.

Son passé se résumait à une enfance malheureuse, des parents morts, un cousin tortionnaire, des attaques du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle…

Son avenir, dicté par la Prophétie, le désignait comme un futur assassin et étant donné la pauvreté de sa vie sentimentale comme futur vieux garçon…

Sa vie actuelle se résumait à des révisions intensives en vue des ASPICS, ses meilleurs amis le délaissaient pour mieux roucouler ensemble et pour couronner le tout il venait de se rendre compte, s'étant surpris entrain de mater le postérieur d'un élève de Serpentard et à faire un rêve étrange dans lequel son professeur de potion tenait un rôle pour le moins inattendu qu'il était gay, ce qui n'allait pas faciliter sa vie sociale.

C'avait été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, cela faisait un peu trop pour le même homme. Alors, ma foi, il avait décidé de se suicider, logique implacable pour son petit cerveau de Gryffondor. Certes, l'acte manquait un peu de noblesse mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait tenté de s'avada kadavriser lui-même mais à cause de sa myopie il n'était parvenu qu'à débarrasser son dortoir de tous les insectes nuisibles qui avaient eu le malheur d'y être.

Il avait essayé une bonne vieille corde, mais toutes celles de Poudlard étaient ensorcelées et refusaient obstinément d'être utilisées de cette manière.

Il avait enfin opté pour la défenestration, mais son balai prenait un malin plaisir à venir de lui-même se glisser entre ses jambes avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

A cours d'idées, il avait pensé aux poisons. Le professeur Rogue devait bien en avoir dans la réserve de son cachot, et face au poison aucun sort ne saurait le sauver.

Le soir venu, il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre le cachot du maître de potions. Il voulait bien se faire prendre et recevoir toutes les retenues qu'on voulait(le pauvre, s'il savait !), mais après avoir ingéré un poison mortel. Il entra dans la réserve de son enseignant, faisant légèrement grincer la porte et commença à inspecter les flacons étiquetés. Potions de force, d'allégresse… mais aucun poison violent en vue.

Craignant de ne jamais trouver ce qu'il désirait, il fouilla une dernière petite armoire au fin fond de la pièce et se retrouvant devant ces flacons sans étiquettes et ces boites en carton, finit par murmurer sur un ton désespér :

« Où mettez-vous votre réserve d'arsenic, professeur Rogue ? »

Il entendit alors un froissement d'étoffe derrière son dos et une voix malheureusement trop connue répondre :

« Certainement pas dans ma collection de lubrifiants et de préservatifs, Monsieur Potter »

Harry sursauta comme si Voldemort en personne venait d'apparaître. Il se retournant, voyant son professeur autant détesté que fantasmé devant lui et se mit à rougir furieusement.

- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir osé sortir après le couvre feu et violer mon espace vital… Qui voulez vous tuer petit imbécile ?

- « Moi-même » répondit il en retrouvant une once de courage, « mais peut être voulez vous vous en charger vous-même ? Je suis sûr que vous en crevez d'envie ! »

- Mhhhhhhmm, j'avoue que c'est assez tentant… mais qu'est ce qui peut vous déprimer à ce point ? Jusqu'ici vos malheurs personnels ne vous ont jamais abattus…

Harry hésita, puis se dit que mourir de honte était une solution comme une autre

- ….Je suis gay

- « Et cela suffit pour vouloir en arriver à ces extrémités ? Ce genre de choses arrive à des gens très bien croyez-moi » dit il en le fixant d'un regard lubrique, " laissez-moi vous montrer que ce n'est pas une telle catastrophe et si je ne vous convaincs pas, je vous promets de mettre moi-même fin à vos jours ! »

Harry passa du rouge au cramoisis quand Severus Rogue commença à déboutonner son haut de pyjama trois fois trop grand pour lui (qui aurait cru qu'un pyjama de Dudley puisse un jour être sexy ? Mais porté par Potter il laissait toujours apparaître une partie appétissante de son anatomie).

Le Survivant, tétanisé par les longs doigts de son maître se promenant sur lui ne savait que rester debout, passant du cramoisi au vermillon et quand ils se posèrent sur l'élastique de son pantalon, si lâche que cela suffit à le faire tomber, il se dit que sa mort était forcément pour bientôt.

Mais non, bizarrement il se contenta de se liquéfier quand ces doigts frôlèrent son érection. Il fut rattrapé par les fesses avant de s'affaler par terre et posé un peu brusquement sur la table de travail du laboratoire.

« Etes vous sûr, Monsieur Potter, que certaines choses ne valent pas la peine qu'on survive encore un peu ? » et d'un sourire sarcastique il se mit à genoux, laissant ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme pendant que son regard, en face de l'entrejambe de son élève, brillait d'une étincelle amusée en attendant la réponse.

- Euh, peut être Monsieur

- Pas entièrement convaincu ? Laissez-moi vous démontrer votre erreur…

Et le cauchemar vivant de la plupart des habitants de Poudlard fit glisser de sa bouche une langue qui n'avait rien d'acérée, allant caresser l'intérieur des cuisses du garçon qui à ce contact émit un cri étranglé. Ses mains retrouvèrent curieusement leur mobilité et vinrent se crisper dans les épais cheveux noirs du quadragénaire qui grogna pour protester… A moins que ce ne soit du fait de voir le sexe de son élève se redresser davantage à ce contact .

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa langue et son nez crochu se rapprochait inévitablement de celui-ci, provoquant chez le jeune homme une apnée en sentant le souffle chaud de son maître de potions contre son ventre et la caresse mouillée sur sa virilité vibrante.

Severus Rogue la prit en bouche et la respiration du jeune homme lui revint d'un coup, aspirant à pleins poumons puis reprenant son souffle par des halètements.

Celui qui l'avait si souvent humilié en public et ne lui démontrait que haine ou mépris était à présent à ses pieds, entrain d'effectuer de savants va et vient le long de son membre.

Cette vue l'affolait davantage et il s'agrippa désespérément aux cheveux noirs. Quand il sentit la gorge de l'adulte venir cogner contre son gland, il ne put s'empêcher de jouir aussitôt dans sa bouche.

Severus Rogue se leva alors et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant son air digne et sévère qui contrastait avec les traces de son foutre aux commissures de ses lèvres. En effet se dit-il, rien que pour assister à ça, cela valait la peine de vivres quelques heures supplémentaires.

Agacé par son sourire, le professeur ne tarda pas à reprendre son ton revêche

« Monsieur Potter, regardez dans quel état vous avez mis mon plan de travail, c'est inadmissible, rangez-moi tout ça ! »

Conscient que ces paroles était fort injustes puisque c'était lui-même qui avait renversé sur le bureau les différentes herbes et racines en le posant dessus, ne pipa mot, se contentant d'un froncement de sourcil contrarié et se leva de dessus la table pour effectuer sa tâche, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son maître.

Il allait remettre en place un tas de racines de mandragores quand il devina derrière lui les mouvements de l'autre qui se dirigeait vers sa petite armoire. Il entendit ensuite le son d'un couvercle qu'on ouvre, d'une boite en carton qu'on déchire et sentit une chaleur monter le long de ses reins en se rappelant ce que contenait le dit meuble puis en sentant l'ex Mangemort se rapprocher de lui.

Il lâcha le bouquet de radis noir qu'il allait remettre en place quand une main huilée flatta ses fesses. Aussitôt la tête du professeur surgit par-dessus son épaule

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de ranger cette table, Monsieur Potter… »

Harry reprit sa corvée, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser troubler par ces mains qui le caressaient, puis par ce doigt qui vint titiller son entrée, y pénétrant enfin en lui arrachant un cri de surprise, puis cet autre qui se joignit au premier pour explorer son intimité.

La vue du Gryffondor se troublait autant parce que ses lunettes commençaient à glisser le long de son nez que parce que cette intrusion qui mêlait la douleur au plaisir lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Il était entrain de mélanger allègrement des feuilles de laurier rose et de menthe quand les doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus consistant et de moins mobile, lui arrachant un râle qui s'ignorait capable de pousser.

A partir de ce moment, il oublia totalement la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée, autant parce que ses lunettes avaient fini par tomber à force de bouger que parce qu'il lui était impossible de porter attention à autre chose qu'à ces mains accrochées à ses hanches, qu'à ce membre fourrageant rageusement dans son intimité, qu'à ces mouvements qui lui arrachaient des cris de dément.

Quand la main du professeur tâtonna en avant pour agripper son sexe et lui imposer des mouvements au même rythme que les coups de boutoirs qu'il imprimait derrière lui, il ne put pu que se tenir fermement aux bords de la table pour soutenir ses jambes flageolantes.

Il explosa de nouveau dans la main du maître de potion qui poussa bientôt un gémissement particulièrement bruyant en se répandant en lui.

Avant de se retirer, haletant, il susurra à l'oreille de son élève :

- Alors, Monsieur Potter, vos velléités de suicides se sont-elles envolées ?

- « Je…je crois que oui professeur »répondit Harry d'une voix égarée

- « Très bien. Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, je vous ferais remarquer que vous avez été incapable de ranger ces ingrédients dans le temps imparti et que de plus vous venez de souiller cette table. Par conséquent je vous assigne en retenue. Demain soir, 20 heures, cela vous conviendrait-il ? »dit-il d'un sourire lubrique en le fixant par-dessus son épaule

- Euh… oui professeur !

Severus Rogue se retira et remit en place sa robe qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever. Il regarda un Harry Potter confus remettre son pyjama et se glisser dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre son dortoir sans oser le regarder.

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, le ténébreux membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix soupira en déclarant :

« Pfffff, qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour que cette foutue Prophétie se réalise… »

Morale de cette histoire :

1) tant qu'il y a du sexe, il y a de l'espoir

2) 2)les préservatifs, c'est pas fait pour les chiens


End file.
